


We Still Hesitate

by heidi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jess run into each other. Literally and metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Still Hesitate

Dean and Jess run into each other for the first time in about five years midway through 2010, when they've both grown up a bit and realized that while they did each love Rory in a way, the fights over her were almost more because neither of them felt comfortable articulating his true feelings.

It happens at orientation for the new grad students at SUNY Buffalo, of all places. Jess is entering a doctoral program in the English department with a focus on mid-century Americana, and Dean is going to try for a Master's in urban planning.

The school's grad social group decides to start the orientation events off with a round of tug-o-war - arts vs sciences, and they don't recognize each other until they end up in a heap in the water-filled kiddy pool - there's some former Notre Dame football player in the environmental studies department who's got three inches on Dean. It takes another six weeks before Dean asks Jess if he wants to grab a coffee at the Coop, and six more hours until they tumble together onto the floor from the single bed in the dorm where Jess is serving as RA.


End file.
